Red and blue
by Fulmileciu
Summary: Berwald Oxenstierna just moved to Italy with his mother. Because of his "imposing" appearance, his classmates are scared of him. But things begin to change when a loud Danish guy from another classroom starts to talk to him. I, LIKE, TOTALLY SUCK AT SUMMARIES. Anyway, AU, Yaoi, M rated stuff in later chapters and DenSu! A lot of DenSu! 3
1. Red and blue: 1

It was a quarter to seven A.M. when Berwald, still half asleep, got out of his bed.

Usually he would wake up at seven or ten past seven o'clock , but now that he was awake he couldn't just go back to sleep. His school classes started at eight o'clock at the International School that he went to in Italy, specifically in the north-west of the country.

His mother and father divorced when he was thirteen years old, but even if it hurted him to know that they would't live anymore all together as a family, he was also relieved .

He just couldn't take anymore the fights that his parents would start at every hour, just because they were in the same room.

His custody was taken by his mother, a beautiful woman in her late thirties with shoulder length wavy blonde hair. Her eyes were of a deep light blue, which were even more empathized by the long eyelashes that she had. She was also slim and about a metre and seventy-four centimetres tall, surely more than the average height of an Italian woman.

About three months ago, in August, Berwald moved to Italy with her mother, Marna, because she had found a job as touristic guide in the area near the coast, in Liguria, and settled in a relatively small town with not more than twenty thousand habitants.

Obviously, she first asked her son opinion about the whole matter, but Berwald knew that it was one of her mother's dreams to works in Italy, so how could he tell her to refuse the maybe once-in-a-life-time opportunity that had been proposed to her? And then it's not like he hated the idea to move to the boot-shaped country.

On the contrary, he was pretty thrilled himself.

Sure, he had always loved Sweden, his country, but it would have been a whole new experience moving to another one ,and he would have even learnt a new language.

Oh! And he could make some friends at his new school!

Yes, Berwald was a positive person, so it was normal that he liked to think positively!

…

**Liked.**

In fact, from the very first day at his new school, two months ago, and to be even more accurate in mid-september, he had been treated like some kind of furious beast "in for the kill" by his classmates.

…Well, not only by them, but anyway.

He wasn't really surprised by this treatment, because he already knew that his appearance was far from friendly for a sixteen years old boy. He was over a metre and eighty centimetres tall, with a big and strong built, messy light blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes that seemed to follow every and each of your movements for then glare at you from behind a pair of blue thick lenses. But, as stereotypical as it sounded, he had ruined his vision after spending too much time reading during the long nights that he had when their parent were still together but didn't love each other anymore.

But you know what they say, never judge a book by his cover.

He had hoped that maybe at his new school he shouldn't have to worry about his appereance since it was an international school of people from all around the world and with different looks and characteristics. But he just wasn't lucky. Yep, definitely.

Anyway, back to the present, Berwald was tired.

…Let's just say more than the other days.

There wasn't any particular reason, he just wanted to get to bed again but he couldn't.

In fact, he was a model student despite his looks, but just because he liked studying. Since he was little he found that studying was a good way to spend time and that it was interesting to learn about new things as days gone by. His favorite subjects were history and… yes, Swedish? But now he didn't study that one anymore since he was in an Italian school.

But he found Italian a great language, but also a tad difficult. Certainly all those verbal tenses didn't help at all.

He went to his bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, and then tried to tidy his hair a bit with an obviously overused comb that missed some of his teeth. After that he returned to his well-kept room and opened his wardrobe and picked from the tidied shelves a yellow t-shirt and a pair of simple blue jeans, and decided to wear them.

After getting dressed, he slowly walked to the kitchen to have breakfast. Her mother was wearing a long, simple and white nightgown and pouring in a light green mug some coffee before she turned around and smiled saying "good morning" to his son.

"Mmh." It was Berwald's only answer, but he also tugged up a little the corners of his mouth while saying so. He didn't like speaking if unnecessary.

His mother knew him very well, so she just smiled more and headed to her bedroom, probably to get dressed. The Swedish boy then sat at the table and started eating some Frosties, with some toast and honey.

Who said he didn't have a sweet tooth?

Once he finished breakfast, he put on a pair of light brown Timberland boots, a grey padded parka and picked up from the ground his simple black backpack. He controlled his watch and saw that it was half past seven, so he started walking to school.

From his house to his school he just needed to walk for fifteen minutes. He didn't like going by bike because he enjoyed walking through the narrow streets of the small town. He loved listening to the birds chirping in the background while thinking and catching a glimpse of what surrounded him. The houses, the small shops, the threes and the sky. Especially the sky.

The sky in Liguria was something that he loved. It felt as if you stretched up your hand, you could actually touch it. It was so close to you, that it was incredible.

Berwald watched as the clouds and the colors of the sky moved and changed shades before him, from a reddish brown to a now dark grey , covered nearly completely by the clouds.

'Maybe I should have brought an umbrella, mmh' he thought, and just then some raindrops started to fall from the sky. He just hoped he could make it in time at school before being completely soaked.

* * *

Hello! I'm Fulmileciu ^^"

I noticed that there are just a few DenSu fanfiction in this site *cougheverywherecough* so I decided to give it a try and start one myself! This is my first fanfiction and English isn't my first language, so if there are some mistakes please tell me! Oh! And I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! This story is gonna be pretty long so... yeah! Please review so I can know what you think about the story so far (even if it's just the first chapter ._.) Well, anyway, I think i wrote too much in this note so see you soon in the next chapter ^^"


	2. Red and blue: 2

Just as he thought, Berwald arrived at school completely soaked.

His school was an orange and rather big building with only one entrance, a large brown door in wood, that was left open wide in the morning and at one o'clock, when the students finished school and headed home.

The building consisted of four floors, but the students could only walk freely in the first three, since the steps to the fourth one were blocked by a white and red chain, even if easily overtakeble . In the last floor, there were only old desks, broken chairs and unusable cupboards. Even the light was never turned on, maybe for save electricity.

Now, hold on a second. There was nothing of special or supernatural in that floor, it was just like a warehouse of old school furniture pieces, and the students knew, since more than one time somebody overtook the chain and walked up the steps, just for then brag about the "transgressive" action with their friends.

Pfft.

Anyway, Berwald's classroom was located on the third one, at the end of the corridor. It was the farthest one from the vending machines that had been situated in the floor and it had near only the boys' bathroom.

He hated have to climb the stairs every single day for arrive at his classroom.

It didn't tire him, but he would have preferred that his classroom had a better position in the school, like , for example ,on the first floor.

With his backpack on one shoulder and his wet boots, he started climbing the anti-slip black mat covered stairs.

Once he reached his floor, he turned right and started walking straight through the long corridor that led him to his classroom. When he found himself right in front of his door, he took a big and involuntary loud sigh and entered the room.

The lesson was supposed to start in less than five minutes, but there were only about ten people in the classroom. When the Swedish boy entered, his classmates turned their head in the opposite position of where he stood and lowered their voice.

Berwald sighed and walked to his desk, trying to avoid looking at his "so lovely" classmates' faces. He sat in the last row, in the desk attached to the wall.

Next to him sat a boy from Sri Lanka, but they never talked.

Nothing unexpected.

Ten minutes later, all the students had arrived, but professor Carriedo was late, as usual.

He was a young and tall man in his late twenties who came from Spain , with messy brown hair and green eyes. He was a very good teacher despite his age, and had a very cheerful personality, so it was just natural that almost all the girls in Berwald's class were attracted by him.

Anyway, when the teacher finally arrived at a quarter past eight, all the students stood up and greeted him.

With a bright smile he returned the greeting, and just when all the students were starting to pick the textbooks from their backpacks, he said:

"Not so fast! Today we were going to change your seats arrangements, don't you remember?"

All the students, included Berwald, watched the teacher, completely sure that he had never mentioned anything about it. Then, a boy with shoulder-length blonde hair answered :

"Excuse me professor, but you never, like, told us about this whole matter about changing seats or whatever".

Berwald couldn't remember the smaller boy's name, not that it mattered.

"Oh really? Ahahaha, sorry guys, it seems that I totally forgot to inform you about it! Anyway, it doesn't matter, just get up and grab your things so that I can assign you your new seats!" The young teacher answered, smiling while doing so.

Everybody stood up, and then the same guy who previously spoke made eye contact with Berwald.

The smaller boy watched him for about two seconds, for then turn around obviously scared and start to whisper something about him.

How did Berwald know that he was talking about him?

Simple, because now three other guys started to watch him and all together whisper .

'Fabulous.' The Swedish boy thought.

Then, suddenly, the shorter one of the boys, Raivis if he remembered correctly, said in a rather loud voice that he didn't want to sit next to Berwald, and soon nearly all the students were throwing worried glances at him.

Damn, it's not like he was going to kill the poor guy just because he said out loud what everybody was thinking.

Berwald wanted to say something to his classmates, but was also sure that whatever he told them, would be seen as a threat, so he decided to remain silent.

In the meantime, professor Carriedo saw what was happening in between the students, so he coughed to gain their attention and said awkwardly:

"Well, let's begin now. In the first row , starting from the seat next to the window , will sit Alessandra, Eugène, …" and continued to list the name of the students.

The second and soon even the third row were complete, so Berwald understood that he would have to sit in the last one.

Not that it bothered him.

He liked where he sat, but he would have preferred to be close to the window, instead of the door.

In the end, Berwald luckily got the seat that he liked, and next to him sat Vash Zwingli, a boy from Switzerland that unexpectedly seemed to doesn't mind his seat position. From what he observed during school hours, Berwald could say that Vash was a serious guy ,but also easily angered.

After that professor Carriedo finished to show the new seats positions to the students, he began his lesson.

But Berwald wasn't particularly in the mood for geography.

He could always study it by himself once he was at home.

Anyway, at first he and Vash didn't speak at all, but Berwald had the feeling that it was because the other boy was very interested in the lesson and not because he sat right next to him.

And he was right.

Once the lesson ended, while the students were waiting at their desks for professor Bonnefoy to arrive, Vash started to stare at Berwald. At the beginning, the Swedish boy decided to ignore the eyes that were fixated on him , but in the end he turned his head and also started to stare at the other boy. Vash slightly widened his eyes in surprise because he understood that he's been caught watching Berwald by the boy himself, but instead of turning his head, he just continued to stare.

In the end, Berwald decided to move his attention to something else, and started to watch the sky outside the window.

Just then, a voice interrupted him by doing so.

"Eih, is there a possibility that you aren't continuously glaring at people, but that your eyes are just… well, scary? I'm only asking because I've never seen you bully or threaten anyone in this months."

Berwald was sure that Vash was talking to him, so with his slightly widened eyes, he simply nodded mumbling "mmh."

Seriously ? Was that all he could master to say when someone was apparently trying to have a conversation with him? Well, the question was quite direct and came without notice, still he could have tried to say something more than just a word.

But Vash didn't seem bothered by the bigger boy's answer, and simply continued, "Oh, so I was right. I have a friend in another class, Ludwig, who had a "problem" similar to yours. People were afraid of him for his appearance , but once he started to talk more, everybody realized that he was just a serious, but also very nice, person.

What I'm trying to say is that instead of staying here like an idiot watching outside the window , you should try to talk with someone of the class. If you're not a very social person, like me, I understand that you might like staying by yourself, I'm not telling you to become like that Feliciano-guy, but at least try to clarify the misunderstanding.

Just watching you makes me want to break a damn rifle on your head!".

…

…

Ok.

Berwald was speechless.

First of all, not only had this guy just talked to him for more than ten seconds, but he also calmly called him an idiot. He didn't know if feel happy or slightly offended, but in the end he opted for the first option, and answered to Vash with a simple "I'll try".

But that three short words caused a smirk to spread in the Swiss' face.

The two of them started to "converse" during their Biology hour, since professor Bonnefoy was trying to hit on a young janitor that came in the classroom to hand over to the students a written communication made by their school's principal.

Obviously, it was Vash the one who talked more between the two of them, but from time to time Berwald would answer something different to a "Yes" , "No" or "Mmh" with his quite strong Swedish accent.

As time went by, they continued to talk, unaware of the surprised looks that they received, and once school hours were over, they said bye to each other.

Berwald thought that maybe he had made a friend.

* * *

Hello, I'm Fulmileciu! I hope you liked this second chapter! And also, in the next update will finally appear Denmark :3 If there are any grammar errors, please tell me so I will try to correct them! Oh! And please Review!

See you soon! ^^"


	3. Red and blue: 3

In the following days, Berwald and Vash continued to talk and get to know each other better.

Berwald told the other boy about the job offer that had been proposed to her mother and that they had to move to Italy.

On the other hand, he learnt that Vash came to live in Italy three years before on his own free will.

Apparently, his mother's parents lived in Italy for more than forty years, and she spent her youth in the boot-shaped country. But after turning eighteen, she moved to Switzerland to attend university in her native country and complete her studies. While she was there, she met the man that she would marry and become Vash' s father.

But when he was around twelve years old, the boy became victim of bullying , and with every day that passed, the actions that his former classmates did to him started to become even meaner. Vash obviously didn't want to suffer and endure all the cruel things that they did to him anymore, and since he began to tell at their teacher what he was going through , the guys began to be violent at him when they weren't at school.

He never explained to Berwald what they did to him in a very specific way, but the Swedish boy didn't dare to ask, understanding that if Vash didn't tell him anything it was because he didn't want to. On the other hand, Berwald's attitude seemed to please the other boy.

Anyway, in that period his grandparents, missing Vash, asked to his parents if the boy could visit them in the incoming summer . But Vash, taking this opportunity to escape from his unpleasant situation, asked instead if he could go to live with them. From his point of view, it would have been perfect, and he highly doubted that his grandparents would have had anything to say about it. Also , he already knew a little bit of italian, since it was one of his country national languages and his mother spoke it fluently.

Since his parents worked six, and sometimes seven days a week until late, they found the idea to be a good one, and apart from the bullying problems that their son had, they also thought that they didn't gave him the deserved amount of attentions, something that his grandparents could instead gave him.

So Vash moved in with his grandparents at the end of his just-turned thirteen years old summer.

He also told Bewald that the first year at the International School, he spent it in a different class from the one in which he now belonged, where he said to had made a couple of good friends, some very calm and others rather noisy, but still nice, and that he would like to introduce them to him one day.

Berwald smiled a little at his friend's proposal, before returning to listen at the other less important things that he had to say.

* * *

Berwald noticed that lately the boys in his class started to talk less to Vash, even if the boy in question didn't seem to care.

The Swedish boy understood that probably it was his fault, but screw all that " sorry, but I think it's for the best if we don't talk anymore, otherwise your (already low) popularity will decrese (even more)"crap , he didn't want to lose Vash's friendship.

He knew that he was being selfish, but honestly, he didn't care much.

Sure, if Vash wanted to stop talking to him, he would have tried his best to not let it happen, but noticing that it wasn't the case, he continued his single-friend student life.

* * *

As January arrived, and the end of the first semester neared, Berwald and Vash found themself immersed in a myriad of written and oral tests.

The Swedish boy couldn't understand why there were some even for P.E.

But maybe a large part of the world population wondered that same thing.

It just didn't make sense: couldn't the teacher just assign the mark based on the performance of the student during the past four months ? 'Apparently not' , was what Berwald thought.

But in any case, he had a strong and resistant body even if he didn't practice any sport. Sometimes he went to the gym, but just because he didn't want to gain weight.

In simple, if he could, he'd try to avoid to strain his body, but only because he was lazy.

When he was small, he loved sports, but around the time he turned eleven, he started to prefer an afternoon spent reading a book over one spent playing football.

Anyway, at the last school hour of a Friday, he had to do the first part of the P.E. test.

The test was divided in four different parts, and for every lesson, their class would have to do one of them. The boys and the girls would have been split in the two different school gyms, because the test was done by all the students of the same year together.

That meant that not only Berwald had to strain his body more than necessary, but also that he had to do it in a gym with eighty other people, and it was clear that he wouldn't have passed unnoticed.

'Fabulous' He thought.

He would always think it in his mind when something didn't excite him, even if it didn't fit him.

Oh well.

But, on the other hand, Vash seemed quite thrilled, so Berwald asked him why he was so happy.

"You know, the friends I talked you about will also be there, so I was thinking of introduce them to you, if you still was ok with it." The smaller boy answered him.

"No problem" Berwald told him in return.

* * *

Berwald, Vash and their classmates started heading to the boys' locker room. Once they arrived, they saw a lot of clothes and shoes scattered on the floor and on the benches. They probably were the last class to have arrived there.

But it wasn't their fault, since professor Beilschmidt, their history teacher, was a strange man that wasted ten minutes of their P.E. lesson to told them (again) how cute and amazing he was when he was a baby.

Anyway, the boys quickly got dressed in their personal P.E. clothes and entered in the gym, which was directly connected to the boys' locker room.

Berwald took a look at his surroundings, and when was about to ask Vash if he had any idea about what would have been the first part of the test, he'd been silenced by a guy suddenly jumping and screaming something on the Swiss.

He could only watch the scene with his mouth open, totally dumbfounded.

Mr. X, as Berwald decided to call the boy until he learnt what his real was, was very tall, but still a few centimetres less than him, with a muscular chest that could have been easily glimpsed from the too tight short-sleeved red t-shirt. His legs were long and toned, and a white short covered them to the knee. He wore a pair of old and unlaced black converse, with the once white fronts covered by dirt. But what really caught Berwald's attention was his face.

Mr. X was **without a doubt** attractive, with a big grin plastered on his face, a pair of blue smiling eyes and messy blond hair. And no matter how strange it was, that little black hat on the left side of his head seemed to perfectly fit his image.

On the other hand, the guy didn't seem to have seen Berwald before ( Yeah, how? ) , so when he suddenly saw him from between the fingers of the Swiss that had been violently smashed in his face, he slightly moved aside from Vash and asked him:

"Hey, Vash, what have I done to piss off that guy?"

Only in that moment Berwald realized that while staring at the guy, he had unconsciously narrowed his eyes, and before he could excuse himself, Vash answered at the guy:

"First of all, if you ever try again to jump on me like that I'll kill you-

"Oww, scary!" Mr. X interupted Vash, earning a punch on the stomach by the Swiss, before he continued,

"and second, he's not angry at you, I think. He's Berwald, the friend I told you and the others about"

As soon as Vash finished talking, the big grin on the guy's face returned, quickly recovering from the sorrow that the punch brought, and gave Berwald a big pat on the shoulder .

"Aaah Ok, I'm Mathias Kohler , nice to meet you, Berwald….?"

"Oxenstierna." The Swedish boy answered, stepping aside from the other boy's arm.

"Oh, are you from Sweden? You know, I'm from Denmark! Ahahaha, funny right?"

Berwald couldn't understand what was funny about that, so he simply answered with a "ok".

Mathias,at first pouted a little for the monosyllabic answer, but then leaned closer to Berwald and said,

"Aww, c'mon! Cheer up a little! Vash told me a lot about you, but honestly, now that I watch you closely, I can see that you're quite gook looking ~".

While listening to the other guy, Berwald understood that something wasn't right.

Well. Precisely, he felt a pair of big hands squeezing **his** _ass._

Mathias was smirking and trying to gave him a seductive smile, before Berwald shoved him away and narrowed his eyes, asking with a surprised yet angry voice,

"Wh't 're y'u d'ing?!" .

When he got angry, his Swedish accent tended to become ever heavier that it already was, so instead of an answer , he earned a loud laugh from Mathias.

Berwald narrowed even more his eyes, but Mathias turned towards Vash, not caring about the pair of blue eyes that were glaring at his back.

The Swiss had been watching the entire scene while sighing, instead of punching Mathias as Berwald expected. Maybe this wasn't the first or second time that Vash had witnessed the molesting actions of the boy, was what the Swedish thought.

Anyway, while Mathias was opening his mouth to say something (probably stupid), five other guys approached the trio.

One of them put an arm on Mathias's shoulder, saying in a strange voice, "Hey dudes, what's up?"

Vash sighed for the at least hundredth time, while answering, "Hi Alfred, please next time tie Mathias to a chair or something because if he jumps another time on me, I will kill him. And anyway this is Berwald, and Berwald," , the Swiss turned to the Swedish while pointing to the boys in front on them "these are Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Heracles Karpusi and Roderich Edelstein."

Berwald took his time to observe them: Alfred was a tall guy with light brown straight hair and a pair of big blue eyes, hidden by his glasses, and also had a big smile that reminded him of Mathias's.

Even if he thought that the other guy's smile was more stunning.

…

…Ok everybody, let's pretend you never read that last line.

Anyway, next to Alfred, stood a shorter boy, Arthur, if he caught all the names right, with messy short blond hair, green eyes and very thick eyebrows, even if somehow they fitted him. He had his arms crossed and was looking around the gym with a bored look.

Then there was Heracles. He had straight not-to-short brown hair, and green eyes. The boy probably was older than the others, because his traits were more mature and less childish, even if his strange t-shirt caught Berwald's attention. If he wasn't mistaking, it had stamped on the front the Nyan cat, that crazy "thing" that his cousin Tino ,back in Sweden, had set as ringtone not long ago.

Roderich had girlish features and his brown wavy hair were slightly pulled back by a headband. He had violet eyes, and was smiling at him.

In the end, there was Ludwig. The guy was tall and had blond hair pulled back by what Berwald thought must be gel. His blue eyes were piercing, but at the same time the just visible smile on his lips softened a bit his face.

After having eyed all of them, he answered with the most gentle tone he could master, completely forgetting that his ass had been groped by one of their friends not two minutes ago , a soft "Nice to meet you".

The other boys greeted him back, some with just a nod, and others with a smile.

At least they weren't intimidated by him, Berwald thought.

Just then, the P.E. teachers blew their whistles, indicating that the lesson was about to begin.

* * *

Hello, guys ^^ As you can see, Denmark appeared, and (hopefully) things are gonna get better! Oh, I also totally forgot to mention in the last chapters that our dear Danish friend is gonna be a pervert- , but mind you! A **really** **sweet** one (?) ! I hope you liked this chapter, and even if you didn't, please review! :D

See you in the next chapter!


	4. Red and blue: 4

Their P.E. teachers blew their whistles, and told the students to pay attention at the explanations of the test.

Then, one of the two man started to talk:

"Good morning everybody. As you know today you'll have to take the first part of the test. You'll have to fun for fifteen minutes . You'll be divided in groups, and to take a good mark you'll just have to never stop running in that period of time, so tie your shoes before the start. In the meantime, you'd have to count the number of laps that you'll do around the gym, tell us and then we'd tell you how your test went. Don't even think about increasing the number of the laps when telling us, because we're not stupid and we have an idea of how many all and each one of you will make.

But enough with the talking, now we'll divide you in the groups. There will be three of them, each one with a different height category. The first one will be formed by the guys tall from one metre and sixty to one metre and seventy, the second one by the ones who reach one metre ad eighty and the last one with the tallest "

Once the long yet simple explanation finished, the students started to gather in the various groups.

Berwald wasn't happy.

At all.

He was starting to think at various things, like how he wanted to go home or that he wouldn't have been in the same group as Vash, when a hand touched his shoulder.

Berwald, curiously turned around and saw that Heracles, if he remembered right, was leaning on him while trying to fix his lacefree shoes.

"…"

"…"

When Heracles looked up, none of the boys said anything.

Berwald turned to look at the guys who passed in front of him, not really disturbed by the other boy's actions. But he wondered if the amount of time that Heracles was using was normal. He was so slow, how much time does it take to put a feet in a shoe?!

Suddenly, the soft touch on his shoulder vanished and heard from behind him a loud by nature voice.

"Oih oih, Heracles, can't you just lean to a wall? You know, he might find disturbing having to support all your weight"

From his tone, everyone could have understood that he wasn't scolding the other guy, but his big grin seemed a little smaller compared to the ones he saw just a couple of minutes ago.

Heracles blinked, looked at Mathias, then at Berwald and then once again at Mathias.

He smirked a little, confusing both the two boys in front of him.

"You're right Mathias. Sorry Berwald if I disturbed, but since you didn't say anything I thought that it wasn't a problem for you. "

"No, it doesn't matter. Really " Berwald answered with his serious voice.

"Guys, come here with the others! The first group will start the test in two minutes!" A serious and firm voice called the other boys who were practically standing in the middle of the gym.

"Yes, yes, coming…" Mathias answered in a low tone, and the other two guys followed him as he started to walk toward his classmate, Ludwig.

The first group to do the test was the one in which Vash was in.

Berwald watched from the benches his friend running. He was unexpectedly fast, even though at first glance someone would never tell.

In the end he fixed , not in purpose, his stare on the smaller friend, while lost in unimportant thoughts, like how he should go to buy a new pair of snickers, since the ones he used for P.E. class were getting small on his feet.

Little did he know that he was being watched by two other guys that sat on the benches next to him.

In fact, Mathias didn't like at all how Berwald was constantly watching Vash. He felt like going to stand in front of him and tell him "Hey, look at me, am I not awesome? So why are you looking at Vash?" but in the end he didn't do it.

Don't get him wrong, he didn't really liked him, he just met him some minutes ago, but he found annoying how Berwald continued to watch the other guy. Mathias uncounsciosly frowned , still undecided if catch his attention or not. He felt like all of his security disappeared, "Ahaha, that's so unlike me" he bitterly thought.

In the end he decided to look away from the Berwald and simply not think about it, so he started to talk with another boy of their group who sat next to him.

On the other hand, Roderich was glaring in the best way he could manage, that it was no joke, to Berwald, but for completely different reasons.

Objectively, he didn't had anything against the Swedish guy, but he hated how much he was watching Vash.

Roderich liked him from the first year they met, but he couldn't bring himself to confess his feelings to the other boy. He didn't know if he would reject him or start to hate him.

He didn't even considered the possibility that his love was requited, he was just this negative and insecure under the fierce mask he always wore.

Suddenly the three boys were startled by the piercing sound of the whistlers, and understood that those fifteen minutes had passed really quickly.

The group of tired guys stopped running and tried to catch their breaths. Then they told to their teachers the number of laps that each of them ran.

After that, Vash reached his friends, sweating in a not-so-sexy way… even if Roderich could have sworn the contrary.

Anyway, now it was the was turn of Berwald's team, so they positioned themselves, ready for the test to begin.

Mathias went next to Berwald and smiled at him, in a way that surprised the Swedish.

It was a small, insecure and childlike smile, that fitted the other guy.

It made his unprepared heart skit a bit, and to Berwald surprise, he tried to smile at the other guy too.

That caught Mathias off guard, who turned his head embarrassed, and coughed before saying "Umm, well! Do your best!" and put a hand on his shoulder, suddenly feeling the need to touch the other boy that stood next to him.

Berwald didn't move, unexpectedly comfortable with Mathias's touch, and answered "You too", right before the annoying sound echoed in the gym, and the boys started to run.

The prove went fine for everybody, and once Berwald finished, he sat next to Heracles, watching as the last group started.

He and Mathias didn't exchange any other word after that two sentences… not that he was hoping for the other guy to speak.

Nope.

But since now they were too tired for talking, they just sat on the benches, not doing anything.

Berwald noted that his feet hurt, a lot: apparently his shoes were **really **becoming too small, but he just let them on, ignoring the pain.

When finally even the third group finished, everybody went to the locker room.

Berwald sat on a chair, took off his snickers and sighed. He changed clothes, still not noticing the pair of eyes that were scanning through his body, and waited for Vash, so that they could go home.

Not too much time later, the Swiss was ready, and they started to talk about various things, while waiting for the other five guys, who were still changing their clothes or bickering over little things, in Alfred and Arthur's case.

"So, how did it go your test?" Vash started.

"Fine, I guess. The teacher gave me a nine. What about you?"

"I got too a nine"

"Well, you were really fast"

"Yeah, I like running. Sometimes in my free time I go jogging. I find it very relaxing."

"Mmh. …Oh! I think I should buy a new pair of snickers. The one I use for gym classes are getting smaller"

"Oh, really? Would you like me to come with you?" Mathias suddenly said, who was now standing next to Berwald.

"Hey, it's not a bad idea. Well, if you don't grope him, maybe." Vash said.

"Ahahah, I'll do my best! But anyway, what do you think about it? I know a shop who has a lot of nice ones!" Mathias said smiling to Berwald, in a very hopeful way.

"…If you want." Berwald answered, still not understanding why someone would so happy by hearin g his answer, as he watched Mathias's eyes sparkle with happiness.

"I would come too, but this week my little cousin is coming to visit me, so I think that I'll pass this time" Vash said, and if Berwald thought that before Mathias looked happy, now it seemed as if he was ready to explode with joy.

"What a pity! Well, you'll come with us next time!" The Danish said, not convincing anyone.

"So, why don't we go tomorrow afternoon? I'll see you in front of the school at two o'clock. What do you think about it?" Mathias asked Berwald.

"It's Ok". Berwald sounded a little too cold, even if inside he was a little happy… but still not understanding why.

Hello! I'm **REALLY **sorry for the late update, but I had a lot of homework and tests. I couldn't find the time to write! D: BUT, I'll assure you that it will not happen again, and I'll try to update the next chapter in two or three days!

And sorry if there are some mistakes, I really wanted to update something today, so I didn't had enough time to correct them D:

Hope you liked this chapter, and please review!

**P.S. I'm searching for someone who speaks English fluently that could correct the chapters before I publish them! So, if you want to help me, please send me a message! Thank you very much :D**


	5. Red and blue: 5

It was a cold Saturday morning, and Berwald was in his bed, still half-asleep, when he remembered that today he was supposed to go buy a pair of shoes with Mathias.

'_So, why am I going shopping with a guy that I just met yesterday?'_ he thought while trying to woke up.

He eyed the time on his computer desktop: 10:16.

He sat on his bed to put his socks on and walked down the stairs, to the kitchen. His mother was sipping a cup of coffee in front of the TV, just as she usually did on Saturdays morning. Upon his entry she turned to him, "Morning Berwald."

"Mmh, morning." He answered, scratching his head.

He sat at the table, and started eating some Cheerios with milk, adding a spoon of honey. Then he brushed his teeth, took a shower, and put a jersey on.

He checked the time, again: 11:03.

Bored, he picked up a book upon and flipped through absentmindedly. It wasn't long before he closed it and checked the time once more: 11:29.

He didn't know why, but he didn't know what to do. It was like time was passing painfully slowly that morning, and he was anxious about going out with Mathias.

Suddenly he realized something; what should he wear?

… '_I sound as if I'm going on a date'_ he thought, ruffling his rebellious blond hair.

There wasn't any other meaning behind his thoughts, he just wanted to look fine.

So in the end, he started to search through his clothes for something that he thought would be appropriate. After fifty minutes, he had decided what to wear.

He laid down on his bed, more relaxed than before, and stared at his bedroom's ceiling.

Around one o'clock, his mother called him from downstairs, announcing that lunch was ready.

He ate quickly, returned to his bedroom and got dressed, not caring that it was half past one.

For the next half hour he surfed the web, where upon he put on a pair of boots and a leather jacket, and left his house, heading towards his school.

He knew he would arrive early, but it was better than just staying at home not knowing what to do.

Berwald walked slowly down the small streets, hands in his jacket pockets, until he reached school. He looked at his phone; it was 2:17. He still had like fifteen minutes before the other arrived, but then he noticed him.

Honestly, Berwald didn't expect Mathias to arrive in time, and was a little surprised to see him.

Mathias didn't seemed to have noticed him. He was leaning against the building, looking up at the sky.

Berwald took his time to observe him. He was wearing a pair of dark green jeans with grey converse. Instead of a jacket, he had a black hoodie and his hair was just as messy as he remembered.

The Swedish walked towards Mathias. "Hello," he proclaimed once reaching him.

"Oh, hi! Didn't think that you'd arrive early!" Mathias answered while taking a good look at Berwald.

He was so…

so…

Sexy.

Yes, that was the only word that came to mind.

He was wearing a black leather jacket and a pair of loose faded blue jeans with a pair of black boots. His blonde hair looked very soft, and he was tempted to ruffle it, but at the same time he didn't want to mess it up.

"So, Um… Where are we going?" Berwald asked Mathias, having noticed that the boy was looking at him in a perculiar way.

"Right! The shop is a ten minute walk from here. They have a lot of nice shoes there. Let's go!"

"Ok. By the way, thank you for coming with me" Berwald told Mathias, looking away from him.

Mathias smirked and leaned closer to him "It's not a problem, really! Also, I wanted to get to know you better"

"Uhm. Right." Berwald visibly tensed at the lack of distance between them, so Mathias sighed and moved away from him a little.

"Anyway, what's your shoe size?"

"I have a 43. What about you?" Berwald answered.

"Me too! So what do-" suddenly Mathias cellphone rang. "Damn, sorry. I've got to take this one," he told Berwald.

"No problem."

"Hey Lukas, what's up?"

Berwald started to watch the various reactions and expressions that showed on the other boy's face, while he was talking with "Lukas". He couldn't not notice how happy the other boy was, and it made him experience a strange sensation in the stomach as if someone just punched him.

"Ahahaha, Ok, love you. See you later." Mathias ended his call, and Berwald's jaw dropped.

"He didn't expected that last line; suddenly embarrassed, he looked away from Mathias

"Sorry that took so long. Once Lukas starts lecturing me, nobody can stop him." He said. Once he saw Berwald's expression, a big grin appeared on his face.

'_Wait, it couldn't be, right?' _Mathias thought to himself, before saying: "My brother is even stricter than my parents, you know. To think that he called to remind me that I shouldn't arrive at home after eight!"

Berwald felt relieved by hearing that. He asked Mathias, "You have a brother?"

"Yes. Actually I have two of them. Lukas, the one that just called, and Emil. I'm the oldest of the three. Lukas is fifteen and Emil is fourteen. I really do love them, even if they can be a bit boring sometimes." Mathias explained, and the two guys continued to walk towards the shop.

"It must be nice having brothers. I'm an only child, though when I was in Sweden I was close to my cousin, Tino"

"Well, it's not always nice. They can piss you off, and if my brothers get angry, my house becomes a living hell, trust me. Anyway, here we are!"

They were, in fact, in front of a small shop with lots of colorful shoes displayed.

Once they entered, a man with spiky dirty blond hair greeted the two boys.

Berwald looked around, overwhelmed by the large amount of shoes

'_How many shoes could a shop the size of two bedrooms have? They're everywhere!' _He thought, picking up a pair of white Nikes with light blue laces.

"You want to try on that pair of shoes?" Mathias said, popping out from behind him

"Yes. There are so many that I can't really choose, so I'll just go with this one. Ehm, excuse me, do you have these shoes in size 43?" Berwald said to Mathias, before catching the attention of the guy with the strange hair that worked there.

"Sure. I'll be right back", the older man answered, before going to search through the boxes for the right one.

In the meanwhile, Berwald sat on a chair and to take off his boots.

He watched as Mathias seemed to start getting bored, since he was continuously touching all the shoes that were exposed in the shop, like a little kid.

He smiled a little, even if it went unnoticed by other guy, who was now poking at a pink ballerina, with a disgusted face.

"Here they are" The young shop assistant said, while taking off the shoes from their box.

Berwald tried them, and they fitted him, but he wasn't sure about buying them.

But as Mathias said that they were "really cool", he decided to take them. But he didn't tell him.

"Now that you've bought the shoes, would you like to grab some ice cream from _La Gelateria di Umberto?_" Mathias asked Berwald once they left the shop.

"Sure, I love ice cream" Berwald said, being a little hungry.

"Really? I was scared you would have told me that you didn't like it because it was too sweet!" Mathias said, eyes widening a little.

'_So why did you even suggested it?'_ the Swedish wondered, frowning a little.

"To tell you the truth, I love sweet things, like candies. My favorite ones are gummy bears" Berwald said, embarrassed by his confession. _Why was he opening himself like that to the other boy?_

"Oh my God. That's so sweet!" Mathias nearly shouted to Berwald, who didn't know if he was being sincere or just making fun of him.

"…"

"I'm not joking! Gummy bears really do suit you, ahahah!"

"Yeah, sure. So, what flavours of ice cream are you going to have?" Berwald asked, since they were nearing the ice-cream shop.

"I'll have a dark chocolate cone. And you?"

"A white chocolate and almond one"

"Admit it, you just wanted to prove that you liked the sweet flavours, am I right? But seriously? White chocolate? That's pretty awful!" Mathias said with a disgusted face, to emphasize his words.

"It's talking the one who wants to eat a dark chocolate cone. Ice cream is supposed to be sweet!"

They continued their meaningless conversation until they entered the shop and bought their ice-cream.

Then they sat in a small table, next to each other even though they could've sat in front of one other.

"Hey, …can I try your ice-cream cone?" Berwald asked Mathias shyly, surprising the other boy.

Smiling, Mathias nodded and offered him his cone.

The Danish boy couldn't not look at Berwald, as he leaned closer to him and parted his lips to stick out his tongue and lick the dark chocolate flavoured ice cream slowly.

Mathias was sure that the other boy wasn't trying to seduce him, but he was incredibly sexy on his own, he didn't need to even try.

He felt his heart skip a beat when, still looking at the other boy's lips, Berwald laughed a little in a boyish way and said, "Ahah, I was right. I can't stand this flavor"

"…"

"What?" Berwald asked confused, as he noticed the other boy wasn't saying anything.

"Ehm, no nothing. And wow, I didn't expect you to actually laugh…" Mathias answered while looking the other way, trying to forget the feeling that just a moment before he felt.

"It's not like I can't laugh," Berwald said, blushing a little.

"Ah no, I didn't meant anything! I was just surprised… I think that you should laugh more! Laughing really suit you… just as gummy bears do." Mathias said, smiling in the same childish and innocent way he did the day before.

"…Right." The Swedish answered, no less embarrassed.

After they ate their ice-cream, the two boys walked through the streets, laughing and talking about their hobbies and interests.

Berwald discovered various things about the other boy, like that he had played football since he was six years old, and that he secretly sleep with a Len Kagamine plushie, whatever that was.

He noticed that Mathias was really easy to talk with, and he really liked that.

He wouldn't have admitted it, but Mathias was even more comfortable to talk with than Vash. In fact, they didn't realized that time passed and that it was already seven o'clock.

Berwald reluctantly had to go home, and Mathias insisted on accompanying him.

When they arrived in front of Berwald's home, and said boy was ready to say his goodbye and unlock the door, Mathias stopped him.

"Wait, I nearly forgot! Can I have your number? …You know, so that we can hang out together again, or something. I don't know…" The slightly shorter boy said, scratching his head.

"Sure" Berwald answered, a little relieved and happy that the other boy still wanted to go out with him.

Once they exchanged numbers and promised to see each other at school, Berwald entered his home, and Mathias put his headphones on, while walking towards his own house.

They couldn't wait for Monday to come.

* * *

Hello, here's chapter five!

First of all, I'd **really **like to thank **gylfie9 **and **Rena-thecrazydanishgirl **for helping me and for the helpful advice they gave me!

So, yeah, thank you:D

The next chapter will be out in the next one or two weeks, but I'll try to make it longer than the others (:

Anyway, please review~


	6. Red and blue: 6

The next Monday Berwald woke up earlier than any other day.

It seemed like it was becoming an habit. He wanted so badly to tell Vash how things went Saturday while he was with Mathias, so he got up, got dresses, ate his toast and put on his new pair of Nikes.

Berwald knew that those shoes were for his P.E. hours, but he still wanted to put them on , hoping for Mathias to notice it, and maybe have something to start a conversation… Sure, if they met.

Berwald remembered that he didn't know Mathias's classroom.

'_I can always ask Vash later'_

Anyway, the Swede left his house and walked towards his school, crossing those roads that became so familiar over the last months.

Once he reached the main entrance of his school, he entered and started climbing the stairs to reach his classroom.

He found himself climbing them very slowly, hoping to catch a glimpse of Mathias in the corridors that were located at the end of every stairway.

He didn't even care if he'd arrived when the lesson had already started.

And that professor Vargas would have scolded him like only he could do.

But that Monday, luck was on his side. Entering his classroom, the first thing he noticed were the big words "Professor Lovino is today absent" written on the dirty blackboards. Looking around he saw his classmates that were relaxing, playing cards, listening to music or jumping from desk to desk.

Berwald just sighed, already used to the chaos that rose every time some teacher didn't came to school, and sat on his desk, watching the screen of his mobile phone, waiting for Vash to arrive.

That Sunday Berwald wanted to write a message to Mathias, but he didn't have a single clue of what to say.

'_All these problems for a message… After all, we're…__friends, right? Why do I have to worry?' _He thought at the time… but he still didn't send it in the end.

When Vash finally arrived, Berwald noticed that his friend looked exhausted.

"Eih Berwald" The smaller boy greeted, seating next to him.

"Hi Vash. How are you? You seem… tired?"

"You bet I am. You do remember that this weekend my cousin Lili was coming here to pay me and my grandparents a visit, right? Well, we hung out together and I showed her around the place, but everywhere we went, there were guys watching or trying to flirt with her! If I had a gun with me, I'd have shot them!"

Berwald listened to his best friend's complaint , not managing to restrain a little laugh.

"It must have been tough" Berwald said, still smiling.

"Oh, what's so funny about that?" Vash retorted, frowning a little.

"Nothing… But at least you were happy to see her, I guess" Berwald answered, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I was! She's always been very nice, since we were small, that's why I was excited to see her… Wait, are those your new shoes? They're cool! But why are you wearing them now? Today we don't have P.E."

"I don't know, I just wanted to put them on..." Berwald replied blushing a little, suddenly feeling like an idiot while thinking at the real reason.

His blush didn't go unnoticed by the other guy, who teased him saying

"I guess your date with Mathias went well."

Berwald nearly choked on his own saliva.

"It wasn't a date. He just helped me to choose and buy the shoes!"

"I know, I know, I was only joking" . At least Vash was enjoying his friend's obvious reactions. "But seriously, how did it go?"

"Well, I guess", and so Berwald started telling Vash all the events of the previous Saturday.

'_I really feel like I'm listening to a girl rumbling about a date' _Vash thought, while trying his best not to smirk or say anything that would have stopped Berwald's explanation.

"…but it was really nice going out with him." Ten minutes later, Berwald said, finishing his long speech .

"… Hey, During our break, why don't you come with me in his classroom? I have to talk of a few things with Roderich, and in the meantime you two can, I don't know… talk?" Vash proposed, watching his friend

'_Now I'm curious to know what Mathias told Roderich' _The Swiss thought, a smirk plastered on his face. He didn't like to interfere or anything in other people's businesses, but this time the curiosity was killing him.

…And he kind of wanted to pass some time with his secret crush, but that could pass as a secondary reason. At the moment he wanted to know Mathias's thoughts about Berwald.

He had to admit that even though those two would make a really strange couple, they also would have been pretty cute. (Yes, Vash Zwingli just used the words "pretty cute" in his thoughts.) Mathias was a loud and sometimes an annoying and perverted idiot with a big mouth, and Berwald was a big teddy bear-like boy with scary looks and a gentle personality.

Yes, things could work out for them.

"Oh… Okay then." Berwald said in a monotone voice after ten or so seconds, interrupting Vash's train of thoughts, and attempting to not sound too excited about it… even though the corners of his lips were betraying him.

After that, they changed the argument, even though Berwald was thinking of what he could talk of later with Mathias.

'_Saturday it was so simple… now I can't think at anything, if not what subjects he had in the previous hours…" _Berwald sighed while looking out the window.

* * *

When finally at five to eleven the break began, Vash was guiding Berwald to Mathias and Roderich's classroom, while the taller boy ate some _taralli _that he had just bought.

The two boys went down two flights of stairs, and entered in the class that was right to their left.

Berwald was sweating for the anxiety, but when he entered the unknown room and saw that Mathias wasn't there, he felt a mix of relief and disappointment.

"Where's that idiot?" Vash said, as if reading Berwald's mind. He couldn't talk to Roderich if the other boy was also there.

"Are you talking about me?" Mathias said in a dully way entering his class, with his eyes fixed on his wallet, searching for some money.

"CAN SOMEONE LEND ME FORTYFIVE CENTS FOR SOME TARALLI? I PROMISE I'LL RETURN THEM TOMORROW, PLEASE!" Mathias shouted, earning some "Yeah, as if" as answered from a bunch of his classmates.

He then looked up, meeting for the first time Vash's and Berwald's eyes, and pretending of not being embarrassed, Mathias walked towards the two other guys.

"Wait a moment, what are you two doing here?"

"I need to talk to Roderich, and Berwald wanted to see you, so here we are" Vash said, while smiling innocently.

"Wait, that's n-" Berwald started with wide eyes, but a smirking Mathias interrupted him.

"Oh, really?"

Berwald felt like going back to his own classroom and never return there, but Mathias grabbed his arm as if reading his mind, and took a _tarallo _from the packet he was holding.

"Are you going to finish them?" The slightly shorter boy asked, while looking at Berwald with pleading eyes.

"…No. Do you want them?" Berwald answered, offering the packet.

"Sure! Free food is the best thing in the world, ahahah!"

"Hmm."

'…_What the fuck?' _Was what Vash was thinking watching the two friends, who seemed to have forgot that he was also there. _'I take back what I was thinking earlier: they're more like a mother and his stupid little son.'_

"Excuse me, but I'll be going now. See you later." And so the Swiss went to sit in front of Roderich, who noticed Vash a long time before.

The two boys left the class and started to walk through the corridor.

"You know, Roderich likes Vash since he met him, but I don't think that Vash knows" Mathias whispered to Berwald's ear.

The other boy, surprised, covered his ear with his hand, and started stuttering with his Swedish accent,

" ' d'dn't kn'w, r-re'lly?"

Mathias, even though amused, decided to not comment Berwald's reaction , and continued.

"Yes, and you know… he thinks that you like Vash…" the Dane said, putting now his hands in his pocket and casting his eyes on the floor.

"Wait, no! I like him just as a friend, nothing more!" Berwald aswered, wanting to convince the other boy of the contrary.

"Oh! Okay!" Mathias immediately looked up, trying to sound casual and hide the relief in his voice.

"…And you? Do you like someone?" Berwald asked, shocking himself.

'_I didn't mean to ask him! It's not like I care! We're just… __**friends**__.'_

"Maybe, or maybe not. But there's someone I recently met, and that I find interesting."

Berwald gulped when he noticed the intensity of Mathias' eyes, now fixated on his .

"Hmm, 'kay" Was all the Swede had been able to murmur, still looking at the other's beautiful eyes.

"Excuse me, you two are blocking the way." A boy with strawberry blonde hair, red eyes and a visible canine tooth said, while looking in a suspicious way at the two.

"Sorry Demitri…" Mathias started, reluctantly turning his gaze away from Berwald. " Ah! I nearly forgot! Nikolas was searching for you before!"

"And you tell me that **now** that the break it's almost over?! Thank you very much!" The smaller boy said, before turning and going to search his friend.

"Anyway, yesterday I was waiting for a message… " Mathias pushed Berwald a little, pouting.

"I didn't know if I would have disturbed you…"

"Ahaha, don't worry. You'd never disturb me" Mathias said in a low voice, winking at him.

"…You know, that was strange and creepy"

"I know." The two boys laughed together, but soon the annoying sound of the bells had to stop them.

"I have to go back to my class now, but.. see you later"

"Yeah, later"

Berwald quickly climbed the stairs and entered in his class, finding Vash already there.

The next two hours passed quickly, and soon enough Berwald was walking towards his house with his friend.

Once he arrived, he found a piece of paper, where his mother had written that she'd been home later in the afternoon, and that his lunch was in the fridge.

Once he read it, Berwald posed the paper on the table, opened his fridge and took out a plate of ginger risotto. He wasn't feeling like heating it , so he just ate it cold.

He found it kind of lonely eating in silence, so he turned on the television and started watching Ed, Edd & Eddy: he used to watch a lot that cartoon with Tino, his cousin, when he was little, so it always brought back memories seeing Ed being treated like an idiot by Eddy (not that he was smart to start with).

Anyway, after finishing and washed his plate, he went to study Physics in his bedroom, since he had a test the day after.

At eight o'clock his mother came back from work, and they had dinner together. They talked about how their day went, just as they usually did.

Berwald, being tired from studying, decided to go to bed right after he ate, so he changed in his light blue pajamas, washed his teeth and jumped on his soft bed. He then crawled under the white and peach scented covers and tried to sleep.

He had nearly closed his eyes, when a sound woke him completely.

It was his cellphone.

And the damn thing wasn't next to his bed.

'_Forget it. I bet it's some message from Vodafone. Who could write me at this hour…'_

"…"

Berwald jumped out of his bed and quickly took his cellphone from his desk. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the black words on the bright orange screen.

**YOU HAVE A NEW MESSAGE FROM **_**Mathias. .**_

[30 Gen. 2013, 21:26:07] _Hey, how are u?_

It was just a simple message, but Berwald was sweating like crazy: he didn't know what to reply! After erasing and writing similar sentences for more than five minutes, he opted for the simplest answer that he could type.

On the other hand, Mathias was in his bathroom, sitting on the floor with his back against the closed door. He had just wrote to Berwald. It wasn't a big deal, but he felt really anxious. He continued to check his cellphone for any new message for five minutes, but none came.

'_What am I doing? Maybe he's sleeping, or maybe he doesn't have any credit. And calm down! It's only been six minutes!'_

Mathias sighed and softly banged his head on the door, when something in his hand vibrated. He nearly jumped up , and immediately controlled his cellphone screen.

**THERE'S A NEW MESSAGE FROM Vodafone!**

"God damn it!" He got up and stretched his arms, when his cellphone vibrated again.

**THERE'S A NEW MESSAGE FROM Berwald~**

[30 Gen. 2013, 21:34:04] _Fine, thanks. What about you?_

A big smile spread in Mathias's face, before answering.

[30 Gen. 2013, 21:35:34] _Fine. You know, u don't have to be so formal_

[30 Gen. 2013, 21:37:49] _Oh, okay._

[30 Gen. 2013, 21:39:02] _Sooo, what are u doing?_

[30 Gen. 2013, 21:42:44]_ Nothing much, just laying on my bed and thinking. You?_

[30 Gen. 2013, 21:44:53] _I'm in the bathroom, guess what I'm doing ;)_

[30 Gen. 2013, 21:48:05] _Bru__shing your teeth?_

Mathias laughed as hard as he could, putting the one free hand on his stomach. Once he calmed down, he quickly wrote his message, not wanting Berwald to fall asleep while waiting for his answer.

[30 Gen. 2013, 21:51:11] _Are you teasing me?_

[30 Gen. 2013, 21:53:22] _No, why should I?_

[30 Gen. 2013, 21:57:37] _Dunno, just asking.. Tomorrow, why don't we grab something to eat at a cafè before school starts?_

[30 Gen. 2013, 21:59:43] _Okay… where?_

[30 Gen. 2013, 22:02:52] _What about_ Il caffè del centro?_ It's also near your house_

[30 Gen. 2013, 22:04:23] _Sure._

[30 Gen. 2013, 22:07:48] S_o I'll see you there at 7:20?_

[30 Gen. 2013, 22:11:56] _Yeah._

[30 Gen. 2013, 22:14:23] _Even though I don't want to, now I must go. My father apparently needs to use the toilet, and I can't reply while I'm with my brothers, they're too nosy._

[30 Gen. 2013, 22:16:54] Oh…_Goodnight then, see you tomorrow!_

[30 Gen. 2013, 22:19:28] _Goodnight! …Oh, I nearly forgot : the shoes really suit you! ;)_

* * *

Here's the sixth chapter... I know it's not much longer than the others, but I tried D:

I'd like to thank **Rena-thecrazydanishgirl **for the big help she gave me~  
Also, I'd like to know if for you the development of the story is too slow or too fast, so please review and tell me your opinions (:


	7. Red and blue: 7

"…ald"

'_Hmm?'_

"…erwald?"

'_Wait… Is someone calling my name?_"

"BERWALD WAKE UP! IT'S A QUARTER TO EIGHT! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Once he registered in his mind the words that his mother was screaming from outside his locked door, Berwald immediately shot his eyes open and rolled down of his bed, still wrapped in the sheets.

'_A quarter to eight?! I was supposed to meet Mathias fifteen minutes ago!'_

Berwald got up from the floor and quickly entered in his bathroom.  
His hair was terrible, and so were the bags under his eyes.

He started to ruffle his hair, trying to fix it, but ended up only worsening them. He then brushed his teeth, grabbed the first pair of trousers that he saw and put on an inside out sweater. Thanking himself for having prepared the bag with his school books the day before, he took it and started to run towards the cafè where he was supposed to meet Mathias.

He didn't even turn back to his house to get an umbrella with him once he felt the cold raindrops falling on him, but instead he continued to run.

While doing so, he looked several times at the hour on his cellphone, grateful that he didn't forget it at home for the rush.

When he arrived in front of the cafè, he was out of breath, soaked and tired.

…But the worst thing was that he couldn't see Mathias anywhere.

'_It was obvious that he wouldn't be here anymore. It's three past eight… I should just go to school and apologize by writing him a message_.'

Too lost in his thoughts, Berwald didn't move from the spot where he was standing, exposed to the rain, which covered the sound of the footsteps that were approaching him.

Suddenly an umbrella covered the Swede, and surprised by it, Berwald looked up just to meet the concerned eyes of Mathias.

"What are you doing without an umbrella?! You're completely soaked! You're going to catch a cold if you keep standing there! Damn… come with me."

Before Berwald could answer , Mathias had already grabbed his arm and was leading him on the opposite direction of their school.

"Wait, where are we going?" Berwald asked, trying to free himself, in vain, from the other boy's grip: Mathias was stronger than he looked , he thought.

"I'm taking you to my house. I'll give you something to put on that isn't soaked nor light like the sweater you're wearing. The last thing I want is you to get sick."

"But we have to go to school!"

"As if I care at the moment. We'll both enter at nine, it's not a big problem. It's more important that you change your clothes… And anyway, were you planning to go there like that?" Mathias's voice was serious, but he chuckled a little while saying the last phrase.

"I… I guess you're right. " Berwald said after looking at himself through a window of a shop.

"See?"

The atmosphere was awkward, and Berwald didn't know how to behave, but after a minute of walk and silence, the Swede spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry…"

Mathias looked back, to see that the other boy was looking at the ground and not directly at him.

Sighing, he answered,

" I should be the one apologizing. Maybe I overreacted before."

"No, I meant for being late"

"Oh… I was sure that you would have come, so I decided to wait for you. I think that it wouldn't been nice if you arrived there and you didn't found me" Mathias said, making a light blush to appear on the other boy's cheeks.

"Could you release my arm?" Berwald asked, upon hearing the words.

After a moment or two of thoughts, the Dane released him, but found himself a little shocked once he heard the words that Berwald then pronounced.

"…And now give me your hand. I'm freezing."

Berwald's features were serious, and if it wasn't for the very visible blush, Mathias would have asked him to repeat what he had just said, but in the end he just gently grabbed the other boy's cold hand.

Berwald didn't say anything else, but from time to time he squeezed the warm hand intertwined with his own, liking the feeling of Mathias's body heat spreading through his body.

He honestly thought that the Dane would have looked at him strangely, or even made fun of him when he asked if they could hold hands, but he wanted to kick himself for having those kind of thoughts when Mathias simply grabbed his hand.

* * *

When they approached a small but well maintained house, Mathias quickened his pace and coughed a little to catch Berwald's attention.

"Ehm, we're here."

Mathias released, not willingly , Berwald's hand and took out the key to open the door from the pocket of his jacket, and smiling he invited the other boy to enter.

The Swede, not knowing if they were alone or not, walked to the entrance , took off his shoes and looked around.

Mathias, understanding what Berwald was thinking, told him

"Don't worry, nobody's at home at the moment. My parents are working and my two brothers are at school, so relax. Anyway, come with me, I'll give you something to put on"

Berwald nodded and followed Mathias. They entered a bedroom with red and white painted walls that had posters of bands and films attached on them. There was a big king-sized bed that occupied a third of the room, and next to it there were two bedside tables, each one on a side, with two black lamps on. The wooden wardrobe leaned against the wall at the right of the bed and on it there were old photos of Mathias and what Berwald supposed where his brothers.

He chuckled a little when Mathias opened the wardrobe to reveal some of his drawings from when he was a lot younger… Or at least he hoped. They were terrible even for a three year old boy's standards.

Mathias took a thick yellow shirt and a pair of black trousers with suspenders and threw them at Berwald, who caught the clothes with ease.

Berwald observed the garments, before mumbling a soft "Thank you" and stared at the other boy in the room. He wanted to change since he was shivering in his drenched clothes, but Mathias was simply leaning against the wardrobe and watching him.

"Sorry, but could you go outside your bedroom…? I don't like being watched by other people while I'm changing my clothes." Berwald asked in a serious tone but still embarrassed.

"Hmm? Why? It's my bedroom, and then we're both guys. I don't see the problem in it." Mathias said, shrugging and smirking at the other.

In the end, Berwald gave up and turned his back to Mathias.

'_I'll just have __to make it quick', _he thought while clenching the edges of his soaked sweater. In a quick movement, Berwald took off the piece of clothing and let it fall on the ground. He then unbuttoned the shirt that Mathias gave him and put it on.

After that, he reluctantly pulled down his trousers and wore the new pair.

In the meanwhile, Mathias was staring at the other boy from his position. He had imagined that Berwald would have had a really nice body, but what was in front of him was far from just 'nice'.

His skin was fair and perfect, there wasn't a single imperfection on it.  
From what Mathias could see from just his back, he guessed that his chest was muscular and toned as well.

But when Berwald took off his trousers, he was close to choking on his own saliva.

His ass.

Mathias, in his whole life, had never been more attracted to something like Berwald's butt. He was wearing simple black boxers with a dark gray elastic.

The Dane had to restrain himself to not squeeze it, especially when Berwald bent down to put one leg at a time in the trousers.

When the Swede turned around, he saw Mathias with his arms crossed that quickly moved his gaze to his left.

"Uhm… Do you want to dry your hair?" Mathias awkwardly asked, now aware of how fine _his _clothes fitted on Berwald.

"Yeah, thank you"

Mathias left the bedroom and went to the bathroom to get the hairdryer, leaving Berwald alone.

In the meantime, Berwald sat on the edge of the big bed, and observed the amount of stuffed toys that were half-hidden under the covers.  
Curiosity took the best of him, and he leaned forward to uncover them. There were six of them: one was a boy with blonde spiky hair and big blue eyes, and the others were just animals.

When he picked up one of the toys, Mathias entered in the bedroom, the hairdryer in his hand.

"Here's th… Eih, what are you doing?" Mathias said blushing a little and quickly walking towards Berwald.

"Oh. Sorry... I didn't mean to poke around" The other boy answered, putting down the stuffed bear in his hands.

"Nah, it's okay, I was just surprised… But hey! I swear they aren't all mine! The puffin is my brother's." He said, pointing to one of the toys.

"If it's his, why is in your bedroom?"

"Ahahah, because he's always carrying it around, and since he finished all my jam on purpose, I hid it from him" Mathias said, grinning and crossing his arms. He then continued, "But anyway, you better dry your hair now. It's incredible that it's still wet, you know?"

Berwald just nodded and searched for an electric outlet. Once he found one, he connected the power plug and started to dry his hair.

While doing so, Mathias was in front on him, talking about something that Berwald couldn't hear and checking his cellphone.

When the Swede finished, Mathias told him that they better hurried up, since it already was twenty to nine, so the two of them picked up their schoolbags and headed to their school.

It goes without saying that they shared an umbrella, even though in the house there were three more.

* * *

Hey:D Here's the new chapter!  
I hope you're enjoying the story so far~  
**I want to thank **Rena-thecrazydanishgirl **for being awesome and for helping me out!**

Review please~


	8. Red and blue: 8

When Berwald and Mathias arrived at their school, they said bye to each other and went to their different classrooms. When Berwald entered in his class, he greeted the teacher and explained why he arrived so late: after that, he sat in his seat, next to Vash and noticed the curious look that the boy was giving him.

"So… why did you arrive just now? If you wanted to miss the Physic test, I'll let you know that you failed. You'll have to do it tomorrow with the others who aren't at school today."

Berwald slightly furrowed his brows, and answered, "No, it's not that, I even studied for it… It's just that I woke up late, and a lot of things happened"

"Like?"

"Well… I was supposed to have had breakfast with Mathias in a cafè at half past seven, but I woke up at a quarter to eight. I arrived there thinking that I would have not found him, but he waited for me. Since I was soaked he insisted that we go to his house, where I dried my hair and he lent me these clothes." Berwald said slowly, tugging the sleeve of his shirt.

"Heh." Vash rested his head on his hand, and smirked reminding what Roderich had told him the day before.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Hmm? What did that idiot say about Berwald? Why do you want to know?" Roderich asked with his arms crossed to the boy that sat in front of him.

"Because I thought that you would know, since Mathias always tells you everything. … And also because I wanted to check something."

Sighing, the brunette gave up and started to talk. "Alright. He called me as soon as he arrived home, interrupting my piano lesson, and started to talk non-stop about that Berwald or whatever"

"Oh, c'mon! Details, details!" Vash threw his arms in the air in a comical way, earning a small laugh from Roderich.

"I'll admit that I stopped to listen at a certain point, but I remember that he said how 'cute and at the same time sexy' he was. …Right! He also mentioned that he wanted to get to know him better, since he was attracted by him, but I guess that it was obvious. " Roderich concluded, not slightly interested in the two boys' private matters.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to hear." The blond said, stretching.

"No, but seriously: why did you want to know?"

"Because from what I heard from Berwald, I understood that they'd make a cute couple. But I'm not going to interfere, I just want to enjoy the show from behind the scenes" Vash said, shrugging.

"…You're incorrigible" Roderich concluded, smiling at the other boy.

"You could say that."

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

"But if those clothes are Mathias', where are yours?" the Swiss asked, pointing at the taller boy.

"I must have left them at his house" Berwald answered, realizing that he had indeed forgot to put them back in his school bag. "I'll tell him about it later"

As he said, ten minutes later Berwald sent Mathias a message, letting him know that he had left his clothes at his house. The Swede immediately received an answer, saying that since he knew where he lived, he would take them to Berwald's house that evening.

Mathias also said that he would have invited Berwald to his house to pick them up with him, just to pass some time with him (and **that **didn't make Berwald blush, or so he wanted to believe), but the boy had promised to his classmates that he would have lunch with them in a small Chinese restaurant not very far from their school.

It was some kind of habit that they do every once in a while, so he couldn't refuse.

Nonetheless, Berwald was satisfied with the answers that Mathias gave him, so he thanked the boy and put his cellphone back under the desk.

Time went by, and soon the students were putting on their jackets, ready to head home.

When the bell rang, Berwald and Vash rushed out of school, tired from the boring day they had. It wasn't raining outside anymore, but just in case that it started again, Vash held in his left hand, a big dark green umbrella.

"In my opinion, Toris deserved nine! He answered correctly to all the questions, but Miss Elizabeta is strict as ever with marks." Vash was saying to the taller friend while trying to take out his cellphone from the pocket on the back of his light gray jeans.

"Hmm. I think so too. But sometimes I think that she simply doesn't know how to evaluate us in a proper way, more than being strict " Berwald answered, slightly furrowing his eyebrows thinking at the few times the teacher unfairly gave him bad marks.

"Ahaha, I bet that if she heard you just now, she would have hit you in the head with a book or something."

"…You're probably right" Berwald said nodding, and turning around to see if the said-teacher was by, pure chance, behind him.

"Aaaah… how annoying! Today Roderich and I had to hang out together, but because of that stupid lunch with his classmates, we had to cancel our plans." Vash stretched his arms and suddenly said, changing the argument.

"Can't you ask to see each other later in the afternoon?" Berwald asked, remembering the words that Mathias had told him the day before in his classroom about Roderich's feelings.

"I'd like to, but from past experiences he probably won't be home before six. And he'd be tired, so I don't feel like asking him." Vash pouted a little while concluding his explanation.

Without thinking about it before hand, Berwald caught the shorter boy's attention by saying,

"Vash, can I ask you something?"

The Swiss immediately answered, fixing his eyes on him. "Yeah, sure."

Berwald didn't know how to formulate the question.  
He wanted to ask him if he liked Roderich, but now that he thought about it, it was harder than what he expected.

He didn't know how Vash would have reacted: It's not like everyday someone asks you if you like a really close friend of yours, and to make it better, one of the same sex as you.

There was also the fact that maybe Vash was against homosexuality, but he doubted that possibility thinking at the jokes or comments that he sometimes made about him and Mathias.  
But hey, you never know!

…And what if he didn't want to tell him because he didn't find Berwald trustworthy enough to open up to? They never talked about things such as "love", but the Swede also never heard him say judgmental things or comments about the girls that they always saw.

"Earth to Berwald?" Vash said, interrupting Berwald's train of thoughts.

The Swede closed his eyes, breathed in and let the words slip out of his mouth.

"Do you like Roderich?"

Vash seemed to immediately understand what he meant by "_like_" and slowed his pace, widening his eyes.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Just curious. But forget about it. I know I'm asking you something that may sound strange so…"

"Oh… No, don't worry. If it's you I guess it's okay. Yeah, I think that I like him… No wait, forget the "I think" part, I'm sure of it!". The boy was blushing in a way that Berwald have seen him before.

Feeling a little more secure, the taller boy continued and asked,

"How did you realize that you like him?"

Trying his best to sound calm and at least less embarrassed that what he really was, Vash cleared his throat and started to talk.

"Well, it's not like: one morning I woke up and thought '_Hey, I love Roderich'" , _the Swiss paused for a second, before continuing, "but as time went by, I started to notice that I hated when he talked with the girls in his class, or how they used to stay glued to him. It really annoyed me to no end. But as an idiot, I thought that it was just innocent jealousy towards a dear friend.

But every time we hung out together, my feelings for him deepened.  
…Now, I don't want to enter into details because it's embarrassing for me, I hope you understand…" Vash said, cutting the explanation.

His blush was even redder than before, and he didn't want to sound like a girl, so he opted to just drop the subject, hoping that Berwald would take the hint and didn't asked him anything else.

Berwald understood, and didn't said anything else about his crush on Roderich.

In the end, the two boys continued to walk without saying anything else, an awkward atmosphere around them.

* * *

When Berwald arrived home, he immediately went to his bedroom and laid on his bed to think.

He it found… "weird", how someone with a personality like Vash's could sound so sweet and loving when talking about someone.

Someone that he liked.

Berwald had never liked anyone or had a girlfriend in his whole life, so he knew that he couldn't understand what the other boy felt.

He had never felt those "butterfly" in the stomach or he had never wrote subconsciously someone's name on his books, like in those teen romantic comedies that his mother used to watch from time to time.

But he had to admit that he was curious: Berwald had always heard how love changed people, but how true was that?

Did people really change for feeling something for someone? And how did they change? What did they feel?

…And what if the person they fell in love with, didn't like them back?

'_I guess that would hurt'_

Out of curiosity, Berwald closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself together with someone else, as a couple, but the image that immediately popped in his mind made him widen his eyes and blush as red as he could.

'_Oh my god…' _

He immediately recognized the mop of dirty and spiky hair that in the last few days he had saw so many times.

Berwald was thinking of Mathias, the usual big smile on his face and those bright blue eyes that were in his mind staring at him.

'_Why am I thinking of __**him**__? I'll give him thatI think he's… attractive, but really?! I've known him for less than a week!' _Berwald thought, still a little shocked. He then took and breath and rubbed his eyes, trying to relax.  
_'Okay, calm down. This doesn't mean anything, it's not like you like him, right? __**Right.**_

_And I bet that he's a big flirt. Oh… but he had said before that he liked someone he had met recently. _

…_Wait a second. I'm missing something here. _

_He's a boy. _

_**Male**__. _

_**Same sex as me**__. _

_It's not like I have anything against homosexuals, but does this make me one? Or maybe bi… But I've never liked any girl in my whole life…_

…_Eih idiot, didn't you say less than a minute ago that you don't like him?!_

Berwald covered his still red face with both of his hands , exasperated, and sighed.

'_Fabulous'_

With all those thoughts running wild in his mind, Berwald eventually fell asleep, still wearing the clothes that Mathias lent him.

* * *

Heeey! Here's the eight chapter~

As usual, I'd like to thank **Rena-thecrazydanishgirl **for her help!

And also thank you all, for reading, reviewing and following my story! I **really **love you all :')

* * *

Please review~


	9. Red and blue: 9

When Mathias arrived home, he greeted his parents, a cheerful couple in their mid-forties, and went to his bedroom to find Berwald's clothes and take them to the boy.

Opening the door, he immediately spotted the unfamiliar sweater and pair of trousers laying on the floor, so he picked the garments up, without folding or putting them in a bag, he started to walk towards the door of his house and opened it, ready to leave, when an exasperated and angry voice caught his attention and stopped him.

"Where. Did. You. Hide. Mr Puffin?!"

"Hmm?" Mathias looked at his brother, Emil, and gave him a confused look, until he remembered that he had indeed took the stuffed toy from his younger boy.

Emil was fourteen, but his looks made him appear somewhat older to other people.  
The boy wasn't very tall, but you couldn't call him short either. He had pale skin and straight nearly white hair, and also bright violet eyes.

"I said: where did you hide Mr Puffin?! I can't find him anywhere!" Emil said loudly, losing the small amount of patience that he still had.

"Why should I know?" Mathias shrugged "Anyway, if you find him tell me, but now I have to go somewhere. Bye!"

"…If I find him in your bedroom, you're dead. …And wait: are you going to go out with those clothes in your hands?! What's your problem!" the younger of the two said, sighing at the end.

Mathias stopped and thought for a moment or two, before realizing that his brother was right. He then searched for a bag, and when he found one he put the clothes in it.

"Thank you for letting me notice that~ As a reward, I think that I could tell you where your stupid toy is… If I haven't lost it, you should find it on my bed."

"I knew it, you idio-" Mathias shut the door behind him before his brother could throw something at him, and started to walk towards Berwald's house.

* * *

Once Mathias arrived at the Swede's house, he fixed a bit his hair by ruffling it, and rang the doorbell.

He rang a second and a third time, but no one opened it for him.

'_Maybe he's not home' _Mathias thought, eyes slightly narrowed at the door and head tilted to the left.

He was about to leave, when a beautiful woman with shoulder lenght blonde hair and similar blue eyes asked from behind him,

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

Mathias turned around and understood right away that she must have been Berwald's mother. They looked incredibly alike, but the woman had a warmer atmosphere around her.

Wanting to make a good impression, he smiled gently and answered:

"Good evening, Ma'am. My name's Mathias, and I'm a friend of Berwald's. I'm here to return some clothes that he left at my house this morning, but I don't think that he's at home at the moment, since he didn't open the door when I rang the bell."

"Nice to meet you, Mathias. I'm Marna, Berwald's mother, as I think you guessed." She smiled at the boy, "As for my son, I bet he's sleeping. But please, come in!"

The woman took out from her bag the house keys and opened the door. It was dark inside, so she switched on the lights and with a with a little smile invited Mathias in.

The Dane took off his shoes and jacket, and helped Berwald's mother with carrying the plastic bags that she had with her to the kitchen, looking around just in case Berwald suddenly showed up.

"Thank you very much, dear. If you want to wake Berwald and give him the clothes, his bedroom is upstairs, the second door on the left." She said, pointing at the stairs.

Mathias thanked the woman and walked up the stairs. He then reached and knocked on the right door, but when no one answered, he just slowly opened it.

'_Damn, can something wake him up?!' _Mathias thought, trying not to snicker and be loud.

Berwald was sleeping on his bed, over the covers, still with the clothes that he had lent him. His head was turned towards Mathias' direction, and the Dane couldn't help but notice the serene look on his face: maybe it was because he was sleeping, or maybe because his glasses had slipped off, but he looked like a big innocent kid… "Big" being the keyword.

Hell, he was even taller him!

Out of curiosity, Mathias then approached the other boy and bent down,to take a better look at him, founding himself face to face with Berwald.

He wanted to see more of his expressions, so he jokingly started to poke the Swede's cheeks to tease him and watch his reactions in his sleep.

To Mathias disappointment, Berwald didn't do anything, so after thinking for a moment of what to do next, he started to blow air in his face.

This time Mathias managed to annoy the other boy, and in his sleep, Berwald slapped him in the face.

Hard.

Needless to say that he wasn't expecting it.

Berwald must have thought that the Dane was a mosquito, and at the thought Mathias started to laugh rather loudly.

The familiar noise woke Berwald up, and when he shot his eyes open and say Mathias's face just some centimeters apart from his, he didn't know if feel surprised, scared or embarrassed.

And the thoughts that he was having before falling asleep didn't help him. At all.

"Wh- wh't are yo' doing h're?!" Berwald said, not surprised that his speech had turned in a heavy-accented one.

"Pfff! You're talking like that again! Anyway, I'm here to return your clothes as we agreed, do you remember? But oh well, I'm already here." Mathias said, putting the bag on the other boy's bed and stretching his arms.

"Oh… right." Berwald awkwardly said. At the moment, he was feeling uncomfortable while talking with Mathias, maybe because he was in his bedroom, or maybe because he had just wake up.

The Dane, sensing the other boy's tense behavior, tried to lift up the mood.

"Ehm… Nice bedroom"

Berwald raised an eyebrow ,picking his glasses up from the floor and putting them back on; he then answered,

"Thank you"

Mathias then continued, watching the bed where the other boy sat. "But your bed is too small! How can you sleep in it?! I would always fall in my sleep!"

"I don't find it difficult to imagine" Berwald said, the corners of his mouth slightly turning upwards.

"Heh. But when in the future you'll bring some girl over what are you going to do?" Mathias said, wanting to tease the boy, but his own words strangely hurt him a little inside.

'_Maybe I ate too many spring rolls at lunch… yeah, that's it.' _He thought, letting it pass.

"You know that I don't like anyone." Berwald said, his cheeks getting pinker when the image of the boy in front of him popped again in his mind.

"Oh~ Are you blushing? You innocent teddy bear!" Mathias nearly screamed in a high pitched voice, enjoying the Swede's uneasiness.

"…I'm so close to kicking you out of my bedroom in this moment"

"Ouch. But back to what I was saying,-"

"No, let's talk about something else"

"have you ever kissed anyone?"

Mathias decided to ignore what Berwald had said, and finished his question.

He was genuinely curious, but when the taller boy looked away from him, and noticed his usually pale ears becoming red, Mathias didn't need to wait for him to speak to know the answer.

"…No, I haven't" Berwald honestly mumbled, surprising Mathias.  
He had expected some stupid lie, not the truth… Not that he minded. He had always preferred honest people.

Wanting to test the boy, Mathias sat next to him on the border of bed, their legs and shoulders touching, and turning his face towards Berwald, who caught off guard, and asked him:

"Do you want to try?"

"…"

Silence.

Berwald was dumbfounded.

He wanted to shove the boy far from him and tell him to stop his nonsense, but the words were stuck in his throat, so instead he just stared at Mathias like a fish with his mouth slightly open.

…And a part of him wanted to try.

He was curious of kissing someone, curious and in a way, scared of kissing another boy, and especially curious of kissing Mathias.

On the other hand, the Dane's heart was racing even more that Berwald's, and all his confindence was being shattered with every second that passed.

He meant it as a joke, but now that he was there, face to face with the other boy, he wanted to seriously try it. Yes, he had said that he found Berwald interesting, and he couldn't deny that if you looked at him without being scared or intimidated, you could see how handsome he was, but he had never really thought about kissing him, if not for the silly jokes he sometimes made with Vash.

When Mathias saw the uneasiness in Berwald's eyes, he wanted to say that he was just joking, but just then the Swede spoke, even if it would be more correct to say whispered.

"…Are you being serious?"

"Yes." Mathias immediately answered in a firm tone.

The Dane wanted to slap himself.  
The word came out naturally, as if he couldn't control it. But he couldn't back down now, he would sound like a jerk, especially when Berwald looked so serious.

"…Okay then."

He had said it.

Berwald had just gave permission to Mathias to kiss him, and now that he had said those two simple words, he felt like a heavy burden was being removed from his shoulders, but at the same time the anticipation of what was about to come was killing him.

Would he like it? Would **Mathias **like it?

And what if he did something wrong?

Maybe it was a bad idea, and he should have said no… But he understood that it was too late when he saw Mathias slowly leaning closer and closer to him, his eyes open and staring into Berwald's lighter ones.

The Swede instinctively closed his eyes, and right after doing it he felt a pair of soft lips on his own.

They were cold, but they still spread a warm and entrancing feeling through Berwald's body.

For a couple of seconds neither of them moved, but when Mathias thought that the Swede was enjoying it, or at least that it wasn't disgusting him, he started to kiss him more vigorously and with more determination.

Berwald clumsily kissed him back and tried to reduce even more the distance between their bodies by shifting closer, but Mathias, without interrupting the kiss, guided the Swede to wrap his arms around his neck, and tightly embraced him in return.

The Dane had begun to suck on Berwald's lower lip, making escape a small moan from the taller boy's mouth that sent shivers through Mathias's body, when they heard a knock on the bedroom's door.

They immediately parted, both of them highly flushed, and Berwald got up from his bed.

Clearing his voice, he shakily asked,

"Yes, mum?"

His mother entered and, oblivious to what his son was doing just a moment before, she said,

"I just wanted to ask Mathias if he'd like to stay for dinner"

Mathias, who in the meantime was lost in his thoughts, upon hearing his name stood up and managed to stutter to Berwald's mother,

"E-Even though I'd love to, I'm afraid that I can't. My mother is probaly waiting for me at home now."

"Oh, don't worry about it! It will be for next time! " The woman answered while looking from her son to Mathias.

Therefore the three of them went downstairs, where Mathias put back on his shoes and jacket. After the Dane had promised multiple times to pass by again in the future to the sweet woman, he said goodbye to Berwald, the other boy not meeting his eyes, and left the house.

* * *

Walking through the empty streets, Mathias realized what he had just done: he had gone overboard.

Berwald didn't push him away nor did he yelled at him, but he understood it when he didn't want to look at him straight in the face. But then again maybe he was just embarassed, or so Mathias hoped.

'_Next time I see him, I'm going to apologize, just in case. …I should have never asked him…'_

He half-heartedly thought, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

Thinking back to when he was in Berwald's bedroom, a sense of excitement washed over him, the same that he had felt while kissing him, and at the memory he could feel himself blush.

Kicking a small stone on the ground, he said aloud to himself,

"What am I doing?"

* * *

I'm **so** sorry that I posted this chapter just now, but I had to study for a lot of school tests D:

In any case, I hope you'll like this chapter :3

Thank you **Rena-thecrazydanishgirl** for your help, and to the all the people who read this story ^^

Please review~


	10. Red and blue: 10

That night Berwald couldn't fall asleep.

After Mathias left, he ate his dinner in silence ignoring the curious stares that his mother sent him from time to time. She had even tried a couple of times to start a conversation, but when she mentioned "how Mathias was a very polite boy " and saw his son's clear discomfort, she gave up.

Berwald felt bad for her, but in those moments he had other thoughts in his mind.

He then returned to his bedroom and locked the door, sat on the bed and tried to read a book to distract himself. He didn't want to think at what less than an hour before had happened, so he tried to concentrate as much as he could on the storyline of the book that now seemed too boring and unimportant.

In the end he opted to go to sleep, understanding that stare at the letters on the slightly yellowish pages was just a waste of time, and laid on the bed.

The same bed where he and Mathias had kissed.

Berwald sighed and gave up: he couldn't continue to ignore what he had felt when their lips connected, or how much he had craved for Mathias's touch when he was there with him.

…And he couldn't stand the idea that once the two of them would meet again at school, Mathias would probably pretend that nothing happened, just because he had behaved like a kid and ignored him and his feelings.

Right… Mathias's feeling.

He couldn't understand them. He couldn't say if the boy was just joking and playing with him, or if that was what he wanted him to believe. Berwald was aware that Mathias was a more deep person than what he may have looked, but he still couldn't fully understand him, and that annoyed him more than a little.

Now that he had calmed down and that he could reflect more clearly on what happened, he really felt bad for how stupid and misleading his reaction had been.

In the end, he continued to contemplate the recent events and around three o'clock he fell asleep: he was too exhausted, more mentally than physically.

* * *

The following Monday, Berwald was getting ready to go to school as he usually did more calmly than he thought he would have just two days ago.

When he was finishing to put the books in his schoolbag, he heard his mother screaming in a rather cheerful way from the living room.

"Berwald, Mathias is waiting for you outside! Hurry up, it's not polite to let someone wait!"

"**What?**"

The surprised response came as natural and spontaneous as it could, since he was sure that he and Mathias haven't made any plan to see each other that morning.

And hell, he could have sent him a message at least!

'_Wait a second, that's not the real problem here! I hoped I could have avoided him at least for the first two or three hours of school… and how should I act around him now?!'_

He had spent the whole Sunday wondering how to behave around the other teen, but all the ideas that came through his mind were stupid or impossible, so in the end he had opted to just hide in his class like a coward with Vash.

But now that he was outside his door, he couldn't escape from him.

…and he wasn't ready for whatever he would have told him.

Breathing in, he picked his converse and put them on, said bye to his mother with a small kiss on her cheek, and opened and closed the door without looking at what he knew was waiting for him outside.

When he slowly turned around, his heart skipped a beat just at the sight of Mathias.  
He had spent more than the last twenty-four hours thinking about him, and he felt like the last time they saw each other was a long time ago.

Needless to say that he looked as good as usual.

He was wearing a dark green sweater and a pair of white trousers; his hair were messier than usual and he had on that small black hat that he saw when they first met just a couple of weeks ago.

Mathias was looking at him, as if he wanted to say something, but instead nothing came out of his mouth.

"Uhm…" After a couple of tense seconds, Berwald wanted to break the ice between the two of them, just because the situation was becoming unbearable, but Mathias stopped him.

"Before you say anything, I want to apologize to you for the other day. …Maybe I went too far with that joke, I know, but I don't want you to be angry at me."

Mathias paused for a moment, his mouth slightly open, as if he was thinking at what to say next, but then continued without moving from where he was standing. "I… I know that this may sound contradictory, but I also wanted to ask if you… enjoyed it"

After the initial awkward silence and the flushed cheeks of both teens, Berwald pretended to not understand the question in a very unconvincing way, causing a little genuine smile from Mathias.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Have you liked the kiss?"

Not knowing what to answer, Berwald didn't say anything and just stared at the ground, expecting Mathias to insist on the matter, but instead he just sighed, ran a hand through his hair and said trying to smile,

"It doesn't matter. We should go to school now, I don't think that you want to arrive late again"

Feeling guilty about his insensibility and his cowardice, but at the same time don't wanting to reopen the argument, Berwald just answered "Yeah, thanks", not looking at him in the eyes just like two days ago.

They started to walk towards the school building not saying anything else, not that Berwald expected anything else.

'_This silence is becoming too familiar between us… and I don't like it. I should just answer his question and then everything should be alright but… I just can't bring myself to do it. All of this is mostly my fault. Why did I say __**yes**__ to his offer? And especially, why can't I face him now that he's in front of me?!'_

He had liked the kiss, he had accepted it, but he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud, not only to the Dane.

But something bothered him: why did Mathias asked him? What if he answeded him 'yes'? What would have happened?

He could have just apologized and then they would have forgot all that happened…

But then again, did he want to forget?

'_I'm behaving like a five years old boy, I continue to contradict myself… I bet that even Tino would-'_

Smiling a little, he mentally kicked himself. Why haven't he thought about Tino before? He could ask him for help! Since they were little kids, his cheerful cousin had always been there for him when he needed help, and he was sure that he would have had an idea on how to 'fix' the relationship between him and Mathias.

Without a doubt, Berwald knew that he was also going to talk about the matter with Vash, but he wanted to have more than just a point of view, and it was a good excuse to let his cousin know about what was happening in his, ehm… '_Love life'._ In fact, he and Tino hadn't been in contact for the past two or three weeks, and Berwald admitted that he missed a bit the calls with the ever-cheerful boy.

Don't wanting to wait a second more, he took his cellphone from one of the pockets in his jeans and quickly started to type the message, causing Mathias to look curiously at him and at the object in his hand, but after a moment or two he returned to look at the streets in front of him.

In the meanwhile, Berwald had wrote the first and easier part of the text, that he needed an advice about something, but now he wasn't sure on how to continue it.

Should he just drop the bomb or beat around the bush?

After contemplating at the two options, he opted for the straightforwardness, '_Something I should have with Mathias' _he bitterly thought, and finished to type the message and sent it.

* * *

Somewhere in Finland, Tino, a short seventeen years old boy with light blonde hair and vibrant purple eyes, was lying in his bed with a cold, playing Action Potato on his iPod to kill time.

'_Damn, why aren't real pots that cute?!' _he thought watching the pots jumping in mid air to catch the potatoes, but then was distracted by the game feeling something on his belly vibrate.

Pausing the game, he checked the sender of the message, and when he read "Berwald:D" on the vibrant purple screen of his cellphone, a big smile appeared on his face.

He opened the text to see what his cousin was writing him for, but as he continued to scroll through the words, it was getting harder and harder to contain the blush forming on his cheeks.

'_Hey Tino, if you ever kissed a boy and you liked it, but you couldn't bring yourself to tell him, what would you do?'_

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Tino clicked the 'Reply' button and started to type the message.

* * *

Berwald didn't have to wait long, and after five minutes he received his cousin's reply and opened it.

The silence between him and Mathias was as heavy as ever, and when his cellphone ringed he was grateful that Tino had read immediately his text so that he had something to distract himself with.

'_When you have the time, call me…Since I don't know exactly what happened ,It's better if we talk about it and you explain me the whole situatio. In that way I can give you a better advice ;D'_

Thinking that his cousin was right, Berwald smiled and typed '_Ok, talk to you later' _and sent the message.

When the two boys arrived at their school and then reached Mathias's class, the Dane forced a smile and said,

"Well… see you later".

"O-Okkey!" Berwald answered while turning around to hide the relief that was showing on his face. The fact that Mathias wanted to see him again and that he wasn't going to cut ties with him despite what had happened before that morning was already something.

Maybe adjusting their relationship wouldn't be as difficult as he originally thought.

Going to his own class, Berwald couldn't wait to go back home and talk to his cousin… he felt like he really needed it.

* * *

Ehm… Hello? Is somebody still going to read this story? ç.ç  
I feel SO bad right now D: I should have updated this story months ago, but because of school, tests, problems with my parents and a big amount of laziness I didn't! Ahah… ah.

Anyway, this chapter is short, but I wanted to publish something just to let you know that now I'm back in action and that I'll be updating this story regularly again!:D

Aaand one more thing: in this chapter there will be more grammar errors compared to the others since the girl who was helping me can't right now :/ But anyway, thank you **Rena-thecrazydanishgirl **!

**REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THING ABOUT THIS STORY! :D **  
And thank you very much for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing until now my story and this too long author's note…


End file.
